sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:FlufferNuffer
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:FlufferNuffer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! KniroAndTito3915 (talk) 07:01, June 14, 2014 (UTC) It's okay, I'm here to help if you need anything. It's definitely okay to post your fan character here, as long as it's not a joke character (these can be posted on the Joke Character Wiki as long as they follow the rules) and has enough information (pages with little information are frowned upon here). To add a page, you just need to click the contribute button in the top write and then go to "add page". You can choose to begin with either a blank page or one with a template thing. I suggest the template one to start with so you can have a better understanding of how to write the page. I hope this helps :) if you have anymore questions feel free to ask. "RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS." - (talk) 20:01, August 31, 2014 (UTC) No problem, I'm glad I could help :) "RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS." - (talk) 00:33, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Oh, yeah, that'd be totally awesome! :D woAH I just noticed we're the same age. NEAT This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:58, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Woah, oh my goodness really...!? :'o Thank you! I usually never ask for requests so this is... ah :D Anyways, I guess if you could draw my character Sigma for me that'd be freaking awesome :DDD This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:15, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Hhhhhhh thank you ;:;; I can't wait to see it! Oh GOSH It's totally okay. I get hyper like that too, except it's when I drink like a ton of coffee... ¬ w ¬ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:26, September 1, 2014 (UTC) From SweeTea Hello, I saw the message you left me on my talk page!!! Thanks for the compliment ^ U ^!!!! (your art is awesome btw) OH MY GOSH FLUFF OH MY OH MY GOD IT'S SO CUUUTE!!!!!! THE WAY YOU DREW HER IS ADORABLE AND THE POSE AND THE COLORING AND THE– aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah THANK YOU! :DDD This is a Sigmature. (talk) 14:17, September 11, 2014 (UTC) ｡^‿^｡ Hia, it's SweeTea :); sorry for not responding on your comment on Dolly's page (it was like a week ago so I don't know if you remember). I was wonderng if you would like to do an art trade with me ｡^‿^｡? Alright cool!!! It's okay don't worry about it lol. Can you draw me Krystal ??(I haven't made her page yet nooo). What would you like me to draw you (๑◕ฺ‿ฺ◕ฺ๑)? Don't worry; be happy! (talk) 14:54, September 28, 2014 (UTC) like omg… HEY! :D Oh my goodnessss okay SERIOUSLY I CAN'T GET OVER HOW ADORABLE YOUR ART STYLE IS This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:04, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Hhhhh my coloring's not all that grand. BUT LIKE SERIOUSLY YOU'RE SO GOOD AT DRAWING CLOTHES AND FOLDS AND EVERYTHING AND CUTE EXPRESSIONS AND – aakaww'ww;q;a.aw;w/w,elw; teach me senpai… ;-; This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:34, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Eh that's okay, I suck at explaining things too ^^; That's why I should never make a tutorial EVER Nope, I don't, sorry D: This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:48, October 7, 2014 (UTC)